Un secretos entre nosotros
by bubbleblack
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot de Alexy, Pasen y Lean! AlexyxSucrette


**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño One-shot. AlexyxOc o AlexyxSucrette como ****prefieran.**

**Digamos que esto salio de mi extraña mente. **

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Un secreto entre nosotros.**

Iba caminando por el pasillo del Instituto una chica de cabellos rojos y cortos, sintió que fue jalada hacia dentro del armario de limpieza.

-Que rayos!?.- Exclamo cuando vio a Alexy con una enorme sonrisa.- Alexy? Paso algo?

Pregunto preocupada la chica, Alexy negó y se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Nada solo quería verte y besarte.- Contesto con voz sensual, la pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del chico en su rostro.

-Ya habíamos quedado que en el Instituto no.- Le recordó ella, Alexy hizo un puchero.

-Pero... Yo quiero, di que si Su.- Sin darle tiempo para contestar le beso suavemente y poso sus mano en la cintura de ella, la pelirrojo correspondió al beso y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, Alexy dejo sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello y dejar pequeños besos. Por sus parte Su suspiraba, gimió cuando sitio la mano del peli-azul en su pecho apretándolo un poco.

-A-alexy... Aquí no...- Susurro, Alexy la ignoro la volteo haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él.

-No aguanto mas.- Susurro en el oído de Su, pego su erección contra el trasero de ella haciendo que gimiera.- Ves como estoy.

Ella lo miro por encima del hombro, estaba sonrojada y muy avergonzada. Hacerlo era una cosa pero... ¿¡Hacerlo en el armario de limpieza y encima de eso en el Instituto!? Alexy supo lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Solo controla tu gemidos y no grites.- Aconsejo el peli-azul con una sonrisa típica de él.

-Como si fuera posible.- Murmuro ella, Alexy ensancho su sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas.- Afirmo él, la pelirrojo se sonrojo con mas fuerza.

-Hazlo rápido.- Alexy asintió y puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, la inclino y sonrió feliz, pues Su llevaba una falda así que solo tendría que quitar la ropa interior y no ocuparse tanto en desabrochar los botones de los habituales pantalones y shorts que siempre llevaba, bajo la ropa interior y metió dos dedos en la cavidad de la chica mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba los pechos por encima de la ropa, ella gemía levemente y movía las caderas contra los dedos del chico. Alexy saco sus dedos, desabrocho su pantalón y saco su miembro de los bóxer. Metió solo la punta, Su ya sabia lo que haría él, hacerla suplicar.

-Alexy... Disfrutas de verme suplicar ¿cierto?.- Alexy sonrió y beso su cuello.

-Un poco.- Contesto, Su bufo y movió sus caderas haciendo que entrara un poco mas.- Quieres que la meta?

-S-si.- Susurro, Alexy tomo las caderas de la chica y embistió fuertemente, Su gimió al sentirlo completamente dentro. Alexy se quedo un momento quieto para empezar a embestir mas fuerte.- A-alexy... Mgh... Ma-mas...

Alexy obedeció a la pelirrojo y embistió mas fuerte y rápido, su ojos se deleitaban al ver como entraba y salia de Su y como su trasero se movía cuando sus cuerpos chocaban, salio de ella y se sentó en el piso.

-Ven.- Pidió él, Su obedeció y se puso encima de el con sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Alexy, dejando se entrada a centímetros del miembro de su amante, fue bajando lentamente, haciendo sufrir a Alexy como momentos antes lo había hecho él, Alexy gruño y tomo las caderas de Su haciéndola bajar de golpe y sacandole un fuerte gemido a Su. Ella empezó a subir y bajar por el miembro del chico, alexy mantenía las caderas de la chica tomadas fuertemente, guiándola.

Los dos se sentían cerca, Alexy la restregó mas profundamente contra él, Su apretó lo hombros de su compañero, Alexy sentía como Su apretaba su miembro un par de embestidas mas y Su se corrió seguida por Alexy. La pelirroja puso su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del muchacho mientras su respiración se normalizaba al igual que la de Alexy, cuando ambos estuvieron recuperados, Su se puso las bragas y Alexy se acomodo el pantalón.

-No use condón.- Dijo Alexy, la chica lo miro con la ceja alzada y sonrió.

-Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.- Dijo ella, Alexy asintió con una sonrisa.- Oye que hora es?

-Ehhh... No se.- Contesto el chico, Su suspiro y se sentó a un lado de él.- Estas bien?

-Si... Solo que aun no me hago a la idea del todo.- Confeso ella Alexy la miro con la ceja alzada.- Que somos exactamente?

-Novios?.- pregunto Alexy, la chica rodó lo ojos.

-Enserio? No es un poco extraño que de repente cambiaras de gusto de chicos a chicas?.- Pregunto Su un tanto confundida.

-No cambien de chicos a chicas... Cambien de chicos a ti.- Contesto él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Su rió divertida.

-Pero aun así... Me siento un poco insegura, hasta el momento solo lo sabemos tu y yo.- Dijo con voz triste ella. Alexy paso un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

-Esperemos un tiempo, Armin lo va a entender perfectamente y los demás bueno quien sabe, por el momento sera nuestro secreto.- Le susurro Alexy.

-Si, si hasta la graduación.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-Con que están aquí!.- Grito Rosalya, Alexy sonrió como normalmente lo hacia y Su se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Rosa! Estábamos hablando de algo que tenia un poco preocupada a Su.- Mintió Alexy, se levanto y ayudo a Su a levantarse.- Verdad?

-S-si.- _Como rayos él podía mentir tan fácilmente!? _Se pregunto Su mientras salia con Alexy y empezaba a caminar al lado de Rosalya.

-Que es lo que te preocupa?.- Pregunto tomándola del brazo, Su miro a Alexy en busca de ayuda pero el ya no estaba. Lo maldijo.

-Bueno, mis calificaciones están bajando y...

Alexy decidió irse por que sabia que si estaba ahí pondría nerviosa a Su y como Rosalya era una chica demasiado intuitiva, no quería arriesgarse, entro al aula B y se sentó recordando en que momento se había enamorado tanto de Su. No tenían mucho de mantener su relación a lo mucho seria 4 meses y todo empezó por que se dejo llevar por sus hormonas y el estúpido alcohol.

4 meses atrás, Su había ido a la casa de los gemelos por petición de Alexy ya que él quería salir se compras y Armin se haba ido a una convención, pero terminaron ebrios y teniendo sexo, Alexy no se arrepentía ya que desde el principio Su le pareció una chica amable y linda, Su por su lado estaba un en shock, pues se había acostado con su amigo "gay", en parte también había sido su primera vez. Recordó como la chica gritaba "Lo siento... No espera... ¡¿Que?!" Sonrió ante el recuerdo, después de eso estuvieron viéndose a escondidas y acordaron contar todo a sus amigos cuando se graduaran.

Se levanto de levanto del pupitre y se dispuso a ir al patio, cuando salio vio a Su platicando con Castiel se enojo un poco, Alexy sabia que a Castiel le gustaba Su ¿Pero, que podía hacer él en esta situación? No iba a ir y golpear a Castiel ¿O si?. Vio como Su se sonrojaba y luego hacia un puchero y a Castiel reírse mientras se agarraba la barriga, Su volteo en dirección a Alexy y le sonrió con un leve sonrojo, Alexy le devolvió la sonrisa. Castiel jalo el corto cabello de Su para que le prestara atención mas esta seguía viendo a Alexy.

Alexy sonrió y miro a Castiel con cierta superioridad, cosa que el pelirrojo ni siquiera percato. Al menos Alexy sabia una cosa, Su no pondria sus ojos en otro chico que no fuera él.

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Espero les gustara, para Su me base en la Sucrette de una amiga. Note se que no soy buena con el Lemmon xD**

**Bueno espero le haya gustado!**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Bubble Black ;3**


End file.
